1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The progress in information communication technology and product technology in recent years is remarkable, and computers and Japanese word processors, which have operation throughputs in EWS class of one generation ago and to which large capacity recording devices are added, glut the market, and they are supplied at low prices up to now. Computers of nowadays are classified mainly into a thin and light one, which can be driven by accumulator or battery in order to have a portable function and is convenient for carrying, and a desk top type equivalent to conventional ones.
As to the computer having the portable function, in each company there has been advanced a development laying emphasis on increasing an operation processing speed and on a portable ability, and there have been performed various commodity developments responding to clients' needs from a watch-like small size type fixed by a belt, which is small-sized and light and in which a function in the portable ability is investigated, to an A4 or A5 size note type and a lap top type, in each of which a monitor has been eliminated in order to effectively use a space on a table in an office.
The computers of the note type and the lap top type are epochal products in each of which a peripheral equipment consisting of a magnetic recording device, an input/output functional section consisting of a keyboard and a display section are integrated in a main body, and each of which is integrated so as to be opened/closed by using a mechanism part (hereafter, referred to as hinge) supporting the display section in a rotatable state.
FIGS. 7A and 7B are schematic views showing an external appearance of a conventional note type computer in which a liquid crystal display device is mounted as the display section. FIG. 7A shows a state in which the display section is closed, and FIG. 7B a state in which the display section is opened. FIGS. 8A and 8B are plan views showing the display section (liquid crystal display device) of FIGS. 7A and 7B. FIG. 8A shows a state in which an LCD cover is attached, and FIG. 8B a state in which the LCD cover is detached. FIGS. 9A to 9D are sectional views of portions shown in FIGS. 7A, 7B and FIGS. 8A, 8B. FIG. 9A shows a section taken along a line C—C, FIG. 9B a section taken along a line D—D, FIG. 9C a section taken along a line E—E, and FIG. 9D a section taken along a line F—F.
In the drawings, 1 denotes a liquid crystal display device, i.e., display section of the note type computer, 2 a liquid display element, 3 an LCD cover, 4 a case body of the liquid crystal display device, 5 a hinge, 6 a circuit substrate, 8 a fitting portion between the LCD cover 3 and the case body 4, 8a a fitting pawl portion provided in the LCD cover 3, 8b a fitting pawl portion provided in the case body 4, 13 a bolt, 17 an FPC, and 18 a double-coated tape.
As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, in the liquid crystal display device 1, the circuit substrate 6 of the liquid crystal display element 2 and the hinges 5 are accommodated between the case body 4 and the LCD cover 3 and, further, an opening/closing function of the liquid crystal display device 1 is maintained by the hinges 5.
Further, a fixing between the LCD cover 3 and the case body 4 of the liquid crystal display device 1 is performed by mutually fitting the pawl portions 8a and 8b provided in the LCD cover 3 and the case body 4 and, additionally in order to strengthen a fixing between the LCD cover 3 and the case body 4, there are adopted a method in which the fixing is performed by adhering to the double-coated tape 18 and a method in which the LCD cover 3 is fixed to the case body 4 by the bolt 13 through a hole provided in the former.
Since the fixing between the LCD cover 3 and the case body 4 of the liquid crystal display device 1 is performed by the methods mentioned above, there have been such problems that, in case where a vibration and an impact such as drop are exerted on the note type computer in which the liquid crystal display device 1 is mounted, the fitting portion 8 between the LCD cover 3 and the case body 4 is disengaged, so that the liquid crystal display element 2 is injured or the pawl portions 8a and 8b are damaged and, further in case where the double-coated tape 18 is used in order to strengthen the fixing, a workability is reduced by a removal of the double-coated tape 18 when it is necessary to detach the LCD cover 3 from the case body 4 for the purpose of repair and the like and, additionally when the double-coated tape 18 is highly adhesive, the LCD cover 3 is injured, so that it must be exchanged.
Further, as to the method in which the LCD cover 3 is fixed to the case body 4 by the bolt through the hole provided in the former, there have been such problems that a workability at a maintenance time is reduced, and a cost becomes high owing to an increase in the number of members.
Further, accompanying with a demand for miniaturization of the liquid crystal display device, there has been a problem that, by the fact that the liquid crystal display device 1 is designed such that its frame is suitably narrowed, a clearance between the liquid crystal display element 2 and the case body 4 is decreased as shown in FIG. 9C, so that it is difficult to fit the LCD cover 3 to the case body 4.